The Legend of Hero's
by lilgcookie69
Summary: Hello all you Soul Eater fans! This is a character OC submitting story, so please leave your own OC in the reviews, and maybe you could save Death City from a new force trying to kill everything in its path! Accepting only until November 1st 2013!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you Soul Eater fans! This is a character OC submitting story, so please leave your own OC in the reviews, and maybe you could save Death City from a new force trying to kill everything in its path!

All information needed:

.:|Characteristics|:.

Date this form was created:  
Full name of Character:  
Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name:  
Nickname:  
Reason for nickname:  
Race:  
Occupation/class:  
Social class:

.:|Physical Appearance|:.

Age:  
How old they appear:  
Eye Color:  
Glasses or contacts?:  
Hair color length and style:  
Weight and height:  
Type of body (build):  
Skin kind type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):  
Shape of face:  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):  
Predominant feature:  
Is s/he healthy?:  
If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?:  
Do they look healthy? Why/why not?:

.:|Favorites|:.

Character's favorite color:  
Least favorite, why?:  
Music?:  
Least favorite music, why?:  
Food:  
Literature:  
Expressions:  
Expletives (curse):  
Mode of transport:  
Hobbies:

.:|Personality|:.

Habits:  
Greatest Strength:  
Greatest Weakness:  
Soft spot:  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not:  
If not, how do they hide it:  
Biggest Vulnerability:  
Most at ease when:  
Most ill at ease when:  
Priorities:  
How they feel about themselves:

.:|Background|:.

When did they go to the DWMA:

Hometown:  
Type of childhood: .  
First Memory:  
Most important child hood event that still effects him/her:  
Why?:  
Education:  
Religion:  
Finances:

.:|Family|:.

Mother:  
Relationship with her:  
Father:  
Relationship with him:  
Siblings, How many, relationship with each:  
Children of siblings:  
Other extended family:  
Close? Why or why not:

.:|Traits|:.

Optimist or pessimist? Why?  
Introvert or extrovert? Why?  
Drives and motives:  
Talents:  
Extremely skilled at:  
Extremely unskilled at:  
Good characteristics:  
Character flaws:  
Mannerisms:  
Peculiarities:  
Biggest regret:  
Minor regrets:  
Biggest accomplishment:  
Minor accomplishments:  
Darkest secret:  
Does anyone know?  
How did they find out:

.:|Perception|:.

How do they relate to others:  
How are they perceived by strangers:  
Friends:  
Wife/husband/lover:  
The Hero/Heroin:  
How do they view the Hero/Heroine:  
First impression of the character:  
why?  
What happens to change this perception:  
What do people like most about this character:  
What do they dislike most about them:

.:|Goals|:.

Immediate:  
Long term:  
How do they plan to accomplish them:  
How will others be effected by this:

.:|Problems/Crisis|:.

How do they react in a crisis:  
How do they face problems:  
Kind of problems they usually run into:  
How they react to new problems:  
How they react to change:

.:|General|:.

Outfit: .  
Favorite clothing, why:  
Least favorite, why:  
Jewelry:  
Other accessories:  
Drives:  
Where do they live:  
Where do they want to live:  
Spending habits, why:  
What do they do too much of, why:  
Most prized possession, why:  
People they secretly admire, why:  
Person they are most influenced by, why:  
Most important person in their life before story starts, why:  
How do they spend the week just before the story starts:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my little cookies, so, I just kinda thought for a minute, And I realized that that old OC creator sheet was a bit too long. So, here's a new one that's easier to go through!

* * *

BASICS  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Ethnicity:  
Birthplace:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Blood Type:  
Birthday:  
Zodiac:  
(Chinese) Zodiac:  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color:  
Physical Description:

PERSONALITY  
Good Traits:  
Good Habits:  
Bad Habits:  
Any weird habits?:  
Fears:  
Favorite Food:  
Favorite Drink:  
Favorite Scent:  
Favorite Movie:  
Favorite Time of Year:  
Favorite Time of Day:  
Best Subject (School):  
Worst Subject (School):

FAMILY/FRIENDS  
Female Parent: ?  
Male Parent: ?  
Step-Parent:  
Siblings:  
Closest Friends (Inside School):  
Closest Friends (Outside):  
Boy/Girlfriend:  
Past Relationships:


	3. Chapter 3

This was my OC for the story :3

.:|Characteristics|:.

Date this form was created: Friday, October 18, 2013

Full name of Character: Paris Raine Bouchard

Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: Parents met in Paris on a beautiful, yet rainy, day on top of the Eiffel tower.

Nickname: Perry, Ri

Reason for nickname: No real reason, just another way to say her name.

Race: White

Occupation/class: High class

Social class: High class

.:|Physical Appearance|:.

Age: 15

How old they appear: 11

Eye Color: Light blue, or a soft grey

Glasses or contacts?: No

Hair color length and style: Chocolate brown, naturally copper kissed, and very soft; fine. Hair is long and reaches all the way past her lower back, silky, straight, parted to the right, slightly layered.

Weight and height: 4'11" and weighs about 89lbs

Type of body (build): Thin, but in a healthy way.

Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily): Very pale and fair, although her arms are a little tanner than her face from not usually being covered up.

Shape of face: Angular face, thin

Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.): One dimple on either side of her mouth, always there when she smiles, always smiles with her teeth.

Predominant feature: Her large eyes, cutely upturned nose.

Is s/he healthy?: Very healthy!

If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?: She eats her vegetables!

Do they look healthy? Why/why not?: Yes, she looks skinny, but in a naturally healthy way.

.:|Favorites|:.

Character's favorite color: Light blue

Least favorite, why?: She hates the color dark green. It's just a gross looking color to her.

Music?: Pop, Reggae, Rock

Least favorite music, why?: Classical. Just cuz.

Food: Rice, Red pork dumplings, Pockey, just simple foods, with drives her mother mad! "That food is for poor people!"

Literature: Great at reading, very smart.

Expressions: Smiling, Annoyance, Embarrassment, Laughter

Expletives (curse): Doesn't like cursing… replaces them with words like "jerkface" or "numbnuts".

Mode of transport: Her black scooter/motorcycle thing.

Hobbies: Hanging out, Sleeping, Reading, Eating, Writing in her journal

.:|Personality|:.

Habits: Does the occasional tuck hair behind the ear bit, when embarrassed. While doing so, she looks and the ground and sniffs a little. She also has a habit of rubbing the nail of her thumb or pinky along her lower lip.

Greatest Strength: Her streetsmart-ness

Greatest Weakness: Nope

Soft spot: Big eyes, Flowers

Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: Not really, but if someone does the puppy-dog eyes bit on her, she can't help but flinch and give in.

If not, how do they hide it: When she tries to hide it, or keep it in, she looks up and balls her hands into fists

Biggest Vulnerability: Too many things on her mind and too many things to do.

Most at ease when: She has her earphones on, it's her invisible do-not-disturb sign

Most ill at ease when: People go looking through her stuff

Priorities: To finish school and go to college!

How they feel about themselves: She's a headstrong person and she doesn't like taking no for an answer! She likes feeling confident but in tough times, she can feel her confidence wither and melt away. She can feel insecure about herself at times as well, but she doesn't like showing or admitting it to people.

.:|Background|:.

When did they do to the DWMA: When taking a vacation to Death City, Nevada, she realizes that this strange little town was more than the eye could see. She always new she could do strange things, but... A weapon? Her?

Hometown: Paris, France

Type of childhood: She had a fruitful childhood with her and her parents, having fun times and basically getting anything she wants. Even so, she was never a rotten child, and she usually wanted to be independent. After a terrible accident, her father passed away, and her mother has never been the same since.

First Memory: Going to the Eiffel tower with her parents, hand in hand.

Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: The day her father died.

Why?: Cuz her father died! Duhh!

Education: Straight A's

Religion: Not a very religious person..

Finances: She's always on top now, because of her mother's loans her money, but she doesn't want to rely on her mother that much. She's looking for a job, and that is pretty hard for a girl who never had to do much her whole life.

.:|Family|:.

Mother: Naomi Bouchard

Relationship with her: Not very strong... Her mother always expects the best of her "little girl" even if that mean serious punishment.

Father: Richard Bouchard

Relationship with him: Very strong bond, she always felt safe in his warm embrace

Siblings, How many, relationship with each: No siblings

Children of siblings: ∅

Other extended family: Her rude aunt and uncle, and her troublesome twin boy cousins.

Close? Why or why not: Not very much with her aunt or uncle, but she considers her cousins as her brothers.

.:|Traits|:.

Optimist or pessimist? Why?: Optimist.

Introvert or extrovert? Why?: Introvert.

Drives and motives: Her studies in her new school, the DWMA

Talents: She is very talented at school, basketball, and riding her motercycle

Extremely skilled at: School, making friends, and cooking

Extremely unskilled at: Rollerskating

Good characteristics: Her niceness, loyalness, generosity, and her sweetness

Character flaws: Stubborn, hardheaded, and can get too angry too fast

Mannerisms: Very exquisite and proper

Peculiarities: None

Biggest regret: Not being by her dad's side when he passed..

Minor regrets: Nope

Biggest accomplishment: Getting herself into a college already. Even if she's only 15. ( Harvard University! )

Minor accomplishments: She thinks everything can have an accomplishment if you put yourself to it!

Darkest secret: I can't tell! It's a secret!

Does anyone know?: Nope

How did they find out: You'll see.

.:|Perception|:.

How do they relate to others: Very nice to others, makes friends almost instantly, but she acually socializes with boys better than girls.

How are they perceived by strangers: She looks nice, and very sweet

Friends: Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka, other OC's

Wife/husband/lover: Any OC that she finds interesting, maybe Soul or Kid

The Hero/Heroin: Her father!

How do they view the Hero/Heroine: Of course how everyone looks up to their hero!

First impression of the character: She looks and acts almost boyish, not around her mother, but every other time she dresses almost like a tomboy.

Why?: She wants her freedom!

What happens to change this perception: That she comes from an incredibly rich family

What do people like most about this character: Her charm, her wittiness, and her smile

What do they dislike most about them: She can sometimes act stuck-up

.:|Problems/Crisis|:.

How do they react in a crisis: Calm, reacts quickly

How do they face problems: Depends on what the problem is exacly

Kind of problems they usually run into: Kishins and bad people

How they react to new problems: Like it's like every other problem

How they react to change: Welcomes change with open arms

.:|General|:.

Outfit: White button-up shirt with collar, baggy, light grey wool sweater, the collar is seen through the wool sweater because it's tucked over the collar of the sweater. Light green skinny jeans, a cool minty color, and plain brown uggs

Favorite clothing, why: Button ups and wool sweaters! Its just comfortable!

Least favorite, why: Bell bottoms. Nuff said.

Jewelry: She has tiny red gauges that her mother hates! "Piercings are for bad girls! Bad girls with no future!"

Other accessories: she usually wears a rainbow colored homemade bracelet that means a lot for her.

Drives: A small black motorcycle like thing. Didn't I already say that?

Where do they live: A big mansion in a very posh, but she lives in her own little apartment by herself

Where do they want to live: In a normal house…

Where does he/she live? Do they live by themselves?: She now lives in a little apartment (Soul and Maka's) by herself

Spending habits, why: Don't really have a spending habit; good with money

What do they do too much of, why: Nothing; does everything in moderation

Most prized possession, why: She had a tattered old teddy bear that she calls Mr. Fluffs

People they secretly admire, why: Some OC's… Mostly boys that she finds worthy of being admired

Person they are most influenced by, why: I dunno. She kinda looks up to Soul as a big bro.

Most important person in their life before story starts, why: Her father. Yup. You saw it coming.

How do they spend the week just before the story starts: She's begging her mother to go to the infamous 'Death City'.


End file.
